


A Dream Come True

by IsLife



Series: Epilogue Month [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adoption, Earth C (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLife/pseuds/IsLife
Summary: A special grub is discovered by Rose and Kanaya, they decide they must tell everyone.





	A Dream Come True

Your name is Kanaya Lalonde-Maryam, you and your wife are currently tending to the new grubs in the brooding caverns. You look over them and one of the olives is eerily familiar, you can't place it. 

“Kanaya?” 

“Yes Rose?” She's looking directly at you.

“Is it just me,” she starts slowly as if she must carefully think out each word. 

“or is this…” She trails off looking back at the baby.

“Is this Will Smith?”

Holy shit. It is. 

“Rose this is urgent, we must tell everyone.” You say, still letting it sink in that Will Smith is back.

“I'll take a picture for them.” Rose says while already pulling out her phone. 

“No, we have to call them, this is too important.” You have already grabbed little Will and are pulling Rose towards the communication computer. You use the emergency line to get all the gods on the line swiftly. The video chat pops up almost instantly.

“Kanaya is something wrong?” Karkat shouts, worry written all over his face. 

“No Karkat everything is fine, we jus-” 

“If everything is fine then why use the emergency line! Hm? Huh? Riddle me fucking that Maryam! This isn't the gossip fun chat okay? Fuck, why the hell can’t-” He stops as he sees the grub in your arms. 

“Is that Will Smith?” He says much calmer than before.

“Yes Karkat, its Will Smith.” His eyes go wide with astonishment.

“How and why did you clone Troll Will Smith?” Dirk asks. 

“We didn't he just happened.” Your beautiful wife replies. 

“We’ll take him!” Dave shouts, with decisive vigor.

“Dave, raising a grub is a lot of work especially with yours and Karkat's jobs, not to-” 

“He said we will take him, Lalonde!!” Karkat says with a look in his eyes you've never seen before. He's ready. Rose must see it too, because she agrees as well.


End file.
